


Caught In The Locker Room

by WritingMadness



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, big penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMadness/pseuds/WritingMadness
Summary: Puck and Kurt bond after football practice.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Kudos: 64





	Caught In The Locker Room

Kurt was standing next to the shower doors, tapping his foot on the ground, when Puck walked into the room; he was sweaty from doing extra laps after football practice. Puck raised an eyebrow, glancing into the shower room, before looking back to the boy. There was literally only one guy still in there, under the showerhead; humming to himself.

"Hey Kurt," Puck frowned down at the boy, who was still in his kit, as he sat on the bench and started to remove his own clothing. He pulled off his shoes, sighing in relief as he then pulled off all his padding. "You not showering today?"

"I want to." The boy shrugged, eyes lingering on the one boy who seemed to be lingering.

"Well," Puck chuckled, "there are like showers free. Practically all of them actually."

"You not heard?" Kurt scoffed in disbelief, letting his head fall back against the tiles as he heard the boy, who was still in the shower, turn it up higher. Puck shook his head, prompting Kurt to continue. "The rest of the guys don't want me to use the shower while they are in there. They said I would get beat up if I did. They think I am gonna attack them, you know?"

"What the fuck?" The bigger boy muttered, now only in his underwear, as he stood up and stretched his aching muscles. He saw Kurt's eyes scan him up and down, but he only smiled at the attention, it was cool Kurt found him attractive. He didn't get how all of the other guys found it so scary. Surely anyone being attracted to you was a compliment, even if it was a member of the same gender. "How longs he been in there?"

"Washed his hair 5 times," Kurt scoffed incredulously, rolling his eyes as he started to remove his own padding. ", just so I'll be late getting to Glee."

Puck rolled his eyes and walked into the shower room, turning the water off on the dickhead who looked up in shock and fear. He hadn't noticed the man enter, hadn't he left already? Dave had told him only Kurt was waiting. "Move it."

"My..."

"Get a fucking move on." Puck basically screamed, making even Kurt jumped as he popped his head into the shower room. Although, a humourous linger on his lips. 

The boy quickly nodded and ran from the room, basically in his towel. Puck could only imagine the look on Sue's face as she saw him run by, the weeks of detention. Once the room was clear, Puck turned to Kurt and winked as he dropped his underwear before standing under the shower; he let the warm water slip over his muscles. The extra work he was putting in was really taking it out of him, but he needed to do it if he were to get a sports scholarship. He was too poor to attend college without it.

"Puck?" Kurt mumbled.

"Mmmm?"

"Can I shower?"

Puck glanced back at Hummel as he started to run the bar of soap over his body. The smaller boy watched him, face flushed, now in his underwear. It was then that Puck realized how much Kurt had changed over the summer. He noticed the boy had abs now, broad shoulders, and a pretty prominent jawline as apposed to the babyface he once held. Also, when had his ass grown? It looked so firm, tight. "Erm, sure."

Kurt smiled thankfully and walked into the shower next to Pucks to hide his body before he slipped his boxers off and chucked them onto his pile of dirty clothes, which were still in the changing rooms. Puck nodded impressed at the throw. He raised an eyebrow, chuckling.

"Kurt, you should play basketball."

"Haha," Kurt chuckled lightly, eyes closed tight, the sound echoing off the walls making Puck shiver in his skin. He had caused that laugh, it was rare to hear the boy so free. He was normally very rigid around people. "I don't think I quite have a dance for that, but thanks."

"I'm serious." Puck chuckled, shrugging as he rubbed some shampoo with his hair. "You could be a Jock, well if it wasn't for them hating on gays."

"Thanks?" Kurt raised his eyebrow, opening one eye to look at Puck with a questioning gaze. The bigger boy looked back, smiling cheekily. "Why are you being so nice, what you want?'

"I've always wanted to be alone with you in here." Puck shrugged.

"Why?" Kurt's breath hitched, his brain racing with a hundred ideas of what Puck could mean. Some terrible. Some hot. Puck ignored Kurt's questions, and turned back to the water, running his hand down his chest until it came into contact with his penis. Slowly he started to pump, arm moving in a way that left Kurt in no doubt about what was happening. He let out little moans from between parted lips, that had Kurt looking at him mesmerized.

Still touching himself, Puck held his free hand out to Kurt, over the divider, who grabbed it not really thinking of the outcomes. Puck slowly pulled Kurt around the divider, before pushing the boy up the wall, there lips meeting. They could both feel each other erections, rubbing against the others, but they ignored them as they kissed with all the passion that they could muster after a hard practice session. Once they pulled away, Kurt was the first one to look down before looking back up with a blush. Puck grinned.

"That's...that's big..."

"Mmm," Puck whined, wrapping one of his hands around both his and Kurts erections, making the other boy let out a series of small whimpers, while he looked Puck in the eyes at all time. Puck gasped at how heavy they both felt in his hands. "I could say that about you hummel. Where you been hiding this monster while wearing skinny jeans?"

"Mmm," Kurt hummed as Puck's hand sped, and started twisting adding a bit more of a pleasant feeling. "I'm a grower, not a shower. You got a condom?"

"What?" Puck smirked, though his eyes widened slightly. Was he gagging for it that much? "I was just gonna jerk us off?"

"No," Kurt moaned, pulling away from Puck and turning towards the wall, exposing his ass to his new lover. Reaching down, he pulled his cheeks apart teasingly. Puck glanced down at his hole, a slight whimper leaving his throat. "I need that in me, fuck I'm so hard, please..."

"I don't have a condom," Puck groaned, "but I'm clean. I got checked last week"

"Okay," Kurt nodded pushing his ass back to press against Puck's large erection. The taller boy moaned at the contact, starting to rub his length between Kurt's cheeks.

"Can I still fuck you?"

"Mmmm" Kurt moaned, eyes lidded as he leaned his forehead against the shower tiles. The coldness was a welcome contrast to his flushed face. "Just prep me, okay?"

Puck nodded, and sucked on his fingers, before placing his index finger to Kurt's hole. He felt the entrance twitch in excitement so he pushed in, amazed at the way his finger got swallowed whole, and how tight the ring of muscle seemed. Kurt let out a loud groan and pushed back on the finger.

"Feel good baby?" Pucked gasped, touching a boy was so different. He liked it, it almost felt right in a way he had never felt in his life.

"Mm," Kurt whimpered "Another?"

Puck chuckled and pulled out before he replaced his one finger with two instantly. Kurt screamed out in ecstasy as his hole stretched around Puck's large fingers. The stretches stung slightly but he didn't care, it felt good in a painful way. Puck sped up his fingers movement until he was going so fast Kurt had to get on his tiptoes to give more access. It was then that Puck's fingers came into contact with Kurt's prostate, making the small boy scream in complete pleasure and fall against the wall.

"NEED YOU PUCK! NEED YOUR COCK!"

Puck nodded, placing a gentle kiss to Kurt's shoulder, as he pulled his fingers out of the boy and positioned his cock at Kurt's entrance; while he took the smaller boys cock into his own hand.

"Ready?"

Kurt nodded moaning, as Puck slowly started to slip in. He had never felt anything like this before, and Puck was so big. 

As the head slipped in completely, there was a scream from behind them making Kurt slip and impale himself completely on Pucks cock. He took all 9 inches with a pleasurable, but painful scream that sent him into an orgasm; shooting cum off in front of them. The tightening of Kurt's ass, as his muscles constricted from the orgasm, was enough to make Puck cum with a breathy groan, filling Kurt with cum. He almost tumbled, he had never cum so fast in his life. The sudden tightness of the contracting muscles, and the virgin hole, had become too much.

Puck held the smaller boy as they both rode out their orgasms together. Kurt's legs almost buckled so Puck pulled out and held him to his chest until he could regain balance. It was then that they remembered the scream, Kurt looked up from Puck's shoulder as the bigger boy looked over his shoulder to see Sam, Finn, and Mr. Schue stood there. Cum on their shoes, and shocked looks on each of there faces.

"Oh my god!" Finn was the first to break the silence, turning around from the sight of his nude brother and best friend. His face was completely red, eyes wide. "I...we heard the football boys talk about the threatening to beat up Kurt. When you didn't turn up to glee club." He peeked around again. "Oh my god! Can you get dressed?"

Kurt and Puck both nodded, and wrapped towels around there naked waists, before sitting on the benches with their faces in their hands.

"I'm gonna," Sam muttered before running from the room, although the boy seemed to be trying hard not to laugh. Mr. Schue only crossed his arms.

"What the hell guys! You do realize that public sex is illegal? Detentions, both of you. Now I want you in Glee club 10 minutes..."

Mr. Schue then left, leaving Puck and Kurt to smirk at each other. Pucks smirk turned into a smile before he leaned over and pecked Kurt's lips. Kurt hummed in shock, but let himself lean into the kiss. "I really like Hummel; maybe wanna go out some time?"

"Yeah.."

Finn let out a breath of disgust before just running from the room, and back to the Choir Room, where he sat on the floor, head buried in Rachel lap, completely and unutterably scared by the image he had seen...and maybe a Lil turned on.


End file.
